the Attic
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Suikoden 2 -MillieXFutch- He went to this dirty room just to check if everything was ok... but what if he gets locked up with someone else?


**The Attic**

As he entered the room, he heard a soft "click" then he realized the situation. He was currently locked up in an attic. With someone, or something else, maybe.

He sighed, then sat and looked around him, but all he could see was darkness, and a slight ray of light coming from an angle of the roof. Even though he was locked up in a dark small room, he didn't really care. He knew that when someone would realize that he was missing, they would look for him for sure. There was no need to worry, that was the sure thing.

But he wondered who went there before him. He didn't walk in there and get locked up like an idiot. It was just that someone he didn't know in this castle - well, he just couldn't know everyone! - told him that something was making noise in the attic, and people were quite uneasy about that noise, but they were also too afraid to check. So as the fine-looking and kind guy he was, he just smiled like an idiot and went to the famous room. Then someone pushed him, he fell, and then he heard that "click", which was certainly a sound of a key. The key, in fact.

"Hey." He said, feeling uneasy. He was used to darkness when he lived in the Dragon Cave before, but now, he was quite unfamiliar with it, and it made him really ill at ease. "What're you doing here? Just for you to know, we're locked up."

"Oh God. Really? Weren't we locked up before?"

He heard a girl's voice. Soft, but clear. She was almost whispering.

"Who are you?" He dared to ask.

"Do you care?"

"Yes I do 'cause I came here for you."

"To pick me up?"

"What?"

He heard a chuckle.

"Are we gonna stay locked up?"

"How the heck would I know...?" He sighed.

"I didn't know you could talk like that."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, I did recognize your voice, unlike you."

He felt quite ashamed. So he was supposed to know her.

"Just tell me who you are, then I'll call for help."

"Oh, God. Don't you think I have already tried? No one answered me, you know. That's why I'm still in there. And I'm hurt."

"What? I mean, what did you do to get hurt?"

"Well if you haven't realized it yet, it's pitch dark. As I was trying to get out, I fell onto something, and I think my knee's bleeding."

"How can you deduce that it's bleeding?"

"I don't think water would flow spontaneously from my knee."

She was quite daring. He'd never spoken to a girl like that before.

"Who are you?" He asked for the third time.

"If we're going to stay like that for a little while, why don't we play a game?"

"I asked, 'who are you?'"

"Relax!" He heard another chuckle, and a slight sound of moving. "If you win the game, I'll tell you who I am."

"And if I win?"

"You can't win at my games."

"What IF I win?"

"Well. I don't know. Maybe I'll give you a special treat."

He tried to concentrate but he could really see nothing but a slight spot of light coming from the roof, and it was clearly not enough to see something.

"Okay." He sighed. "Tell me how it works."

"It's simple. We'll ask each other five questions, and we have to answer by 'yes' or 'no'. Nothing else. And I want the truth."

"What's with this game? Is this really one?"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"... Okay. But I won't answer weird questions."

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" She sighed.

That was the question, actually.

He heard her move, but it appeared that she clearly had difficulties. He thought it must have been quite hard for her to stay in there. He didn't really know how long she stayed, but she must have been bored. And maybe her knee was really making her suffer.

So, maybe he'll try to enjoy her game at least a little.

"Do you like girls?"

"What the..."

"I said just 'yes' or 'no'. No complaining. That's not a weird question, I mean; I'm not asking if you wear under bras or anything."

And what's with that girl, anyway?!

"'Course yes!"

"Oh, okay. Well. Your turn. And you cannot ask me my name."

"I know! Except if your name is 'yes' or 'no'."

"Good. You understand things fast."

Did she think he was dumb or something?

"Well, err... have I ever spoken to you?"

She seemed to be thinking for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Not a long conversation, but sometimes."

"Okay."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you had a girlfriend."

"No."

"Oh. It was a simple answer."

"'cause your question was simple. What's the point of lying anyway? And if you know who I am, you should've known the answer before."

"I don't know. I'm not a stalker. Even if I know who you are, I don't really know about your life. Geez."

He wondered if she was a girl. She was quite... frustrating, in a way. Talking like a boy. Acting without any shyness. He promised himself that when he found out who she was, he'd never talk to her again.

But he couldn't remember when he talked to a girl like her.

"It's my turn. Do you like me?"

"We said no weird questions." She answered with a little hesitation.

"It's not weird. I just wondered if you liked me. And as you said, you must tell the truth."

They heard the sound of a bell, then she whispered, and it was quite hard for Futch to understand her:

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes, I do like you. I mean, not the love thing, but I think you're cute, kind and nice."

"Oh, thanks. You're not as rude as I thought."

"You thought I was rude?!"

"Well listen to yourself when you speak! You speak like a boy."

"You didn't tell me that last time!"

"Last time?"

He understood after a short silence that she made a mistake, and that mistake was probably revealing something about her. So she was not like that in reality. But was she dumb? Even though she may get out without him seeing her, he'd recognize her voice sooner or later.

"You don't even remember."

"What did I tell you?"

"It's not an answer by yes or no."

"I want the truth."

"Well. What will I get?"

"I don't know. Whatever you like. As long as it's not implying money."

He regretted his words when she chuckled again. She was quite enjoying making fun of him.

"Okay. Then I'll get a date."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I mean, a real date. Like a walk in the forest or on the beach, I don't know", she sighed.

"Okay." He nodded. God, he broke his promise. Whatever. "But no dinner."

"No dinner."

"And no lovey-dovey things, and not too long. I have someone to take care of. And I don't want..."

"Okay, okay!" She interrupted him. "Roger, Futch! No weirdo things."

"First time you call me by my name. Now I'm sure you know me."

"Yeah. Well. I'll answer you."

"To what...?"

"Oh, God."

"No, no, I didn't forget. Answer me. Yeah. Tell me."

"Last time we spoke you told me I had a soft voice. Quite nice, actually. You liked it when we talked together, even if it was rare."

He tried to remember, but couldn't.

"No... I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"You say that to every girl?"

"Not really, but my mind is quite blank."

"You're stupid."

"Just as you."

They heard a noise coming from behind the door. Then, a key turning in the lock. Then, the door opening.

Riou was saving them. Futch hurried to go out from the room, and took a deep breath. He didn't turn back, as he didn't really care about that girl. Well, she was injured, but now that Riou was here, this shouldn't be a problem. Well he DID care at least a minimum as he was supposed to have a date with her, and he really regretted his words.

"Glad you're alright." Riou said, smiling.

"Glad to get out of here."

"Are you alone?"

"No, there was something."

"I'm not a thing!" A voice shouted back in the room.

Riou raised his eyebrows, and then went in the attic. When he found her, he accidentally hit her, so she let out a little squeak. He apologized quickly and helped her to get up.

That's when she got out that Futch remembered all what he had said to her before. And that he was really thinking what he said when he had said it.

And that he was quite satisfied with the girl he was gonna date.

With that brown-eyed, red-haired teen.

"So it was you, Millie", Futch said. He looked at her. She slightly turned her eyes away, a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What now..."

"I didn't know you were like that."

"I didn't know you were like that, too!"

"What happened between both of you?" Riou asked.

Futch smiled as Millie blushed harder.

"We just played a little game when we were bored."

"Was it fun?"

"Quite fun, yeah. And the reward was interesting."

"Then shall we lock you up once more?" They heard a voice.

When they saw Meg and Tengaar's smile, Millie was brilliant red and Futch frowned.

They flew away immediately, singing something like "the cute girls won again, yay!", then Riou shrugged and smiled to Millie and Futch. After checking that everything was okay, and that Futch would bring Millie to Huan, he went back to his room, satisfied.

Millie sat up on the floor, Futch followed her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Isn't it a little hot in there...?"

"Not really."

In fact, the wind was blowing high and it was getting cold.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I really thought that you were going to make fun of me in front of Riou-sama."

"Why would I do that?"

"I mean, it's not like he thought I was useful. But I didn't want to appear as a rude girl or anything."

"You're not rude... you're just... well, um. Different."

"Different from what?"

"From your appearance. I mean, you just look like a nice, naive and maybe... err... stupid..." she frowned, he smiled: "not stupid but well, um, well, never mind. You just look like a normal teenager. Not like a straightforward or daring girl."

"Um..."

"I didn't think you could give orders like that. If you acted this way in front of Riou, he would give you tasks to do."

"Why?"

"You do have the sense of leadership."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, I obeyed to your orders."

"That's because you fell for my voice."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, and then they realized what he said. Millie blushed slightly. Futch turned his head.

"I didn't fell for you. But I do... err... I'm glad that it was you."

"For the date?"

"And the game. It was fun, and it was worth playing."

"Thanks..."

"Shall we go to Huan's place? It would be better, before your knee gets worse."

"Okay. Oh, and, Futch?"

"Yeah?"

"For the date... when Huan'll be done, shall I wait for you in my room after dinner?"

"... uh... o-kay."

* * *

First chapter done! I think there'll only be two anyway. The next one is gonna be... the date, of course. I know Millie x Futch are a weird pairing, but I don't really enjoy writing shonen-ai and stuff. And I know Suikoden II is quite old now, but hey, I'm a suiko fangirl after all.  
Well um, if you did notice some mistakes about grammar and everything, please let me know by message or review. I'm french, and I've written in english only twice, so it may be a little awkward... if that so, I'm sorry.


End file.
